


extra magic hour

by lostinwander (the_silverdoe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney dates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, disneyland au, long time boyfriends, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/lostinwander
Summary: For Keith’s birthday and Halloween celebration, Shiro wants to make every hour as magical as possible for Keith at the happiest place on earth.





	extra magic hour

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing [everynoteisajoy's art here](http://everynoteisajoy.tumblr.com/post/166802353986/birthday-trip-to-disneyland), I had to write a mini Disneyland AU for Keith's birthday / Halloween week! When I asked about the little photo in the corner of their art and they said: "[Keith] was eating pie but then I thought of Keith just waking up and Shiro thinking it's adorable and taking sneaky pics and my heart just melted." So this fic is mainly inspired from all of that. :)
> 
> Also, can confirm that all of these Disneyland interactions are likely to happen in real life. :D

“Can I take this blindfold off yet?”

Keith slips his thumb underneath the red bandana and begins to lift it from his nose. A sliver of moonlight peeks in before a sudden rap over his knuckles causes him to flinch.

“What? No!”

Shiro’s metal hand slaps Keith’s away before returning to the steering wheel.

“Ow, okay! Fine,” Keith frowns, shaking his hand out. Leaning back in his seat, he crosses his arms and pouts. “How much longer then?”

From Keith’s mental calculations, he estimates that they've been driving for about thirty minutes by now, and while Keith had guessed from the first few turns which freeway ramp Shiro had gotten on, he no longer has a sense of where they currently are.

“Mmm,” Shiro considers, and Keith can hear him pursing his lips. “Can’t tell you that, or you might figure it out.”

“So it’s somewhere we go often enough that I’d know the timing of,” Keith says. “Somewhere south of where we live…”

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro implores. “Just relax. It’ll be way more fun if it’s a surprise.”

“It won’t be a surprise anyways once I’m there and know where we are,” Keith counters.

Shiro chooses to ignore him. Even without being able to see him, however, Keith is still one hundred percent convinced that Shiro is trying not to laugh. So unfair.

While Keith doesn’t require anything flashy or extravagant for his birthday, Shiro likes to make sure that they at least do _something._ As Keith’s birthday is so close to Halloween, they often celebrate in a way that incorporated both holidays. One year, they went to Knott’s Scary Farm. Another year, they carved birthday themed pumpkins. And the year before that, they had a pumpkin themed birthday cake. And so on and so forth.

Keith closes his eyes even though doing so changes nothing in his vision. Wearing a blindfold for the entire ride is starting to get ridiculous.

“Okay seriously,” he says, adjusting the bandana. “It’s getting uncomfortable. Can’t you at least tell me if we’re almost there?”

Shiro sighs and Keith knows he’s got him. Of course Shiro would feel bad if something was really bringing Keith physical discomfort.

“We’re almost there,” he promises. Reaching over, Shiro interlaces their fingers together. “Just hang tight.”

In another fifteen minutes, the car begins to slow down. Judging by the sounds of it, they’re about to get off the freeway. Keith tries to analyze how long they spend on the exit ramp as the car comes to a complete stop, the sound of the turn signal clicking repeatedly.

“Are we there yet?” he tries.

“Not saying anything,” Shiro returns.

Keith withdraws back into his own mind to mull over his observations.

Things he knows for a fact:

  1. At the beginning of their trip, they turned onto the freeway ramp going south.
  2. They have been on the freeway for 45 minutes. Very minor traffic, having waited until the last of the Friday rush hour traffic passed before departing.
  3. If they are off the freeway because they’re almost at their destination, the car ride would end up being approximately a 50 minute drive.
  4. The most interesting one: he had caught Shiro double checking Keith’s wallet when he thought Keith wasn’t looking.



Possible theories:

  1. Shiro wanted to make sure his driver license was on him. (The airport? But they would’ve gone on a different freeway. A fancy bar? But why drive 50 minutes to go to one when they lived by a handful of great pubs?)
  2. Shiro wanted to check if he had any coins. (Metered parking? Arcade?)
  3. ...



Keith strains his mind to try and recall what other items are in his wallet. Debit card, cash, coins, receipts, driver’s license, a stamp card for his favorite Mexican restaurant, his annual—

“Oh my god,” Keith blurts out loud. “I know where we are.”

“What, really?” Shiro asks, sounding disappointed. “But — wait, Keith! What are you doing?”

Keith lets go of Shiro’s hand and reaches for his blindfold. Shiro grabs Keith’s wrist and pulls on it in an effort to stop him, but Keith is too quick. Clamping a hand over the fabric, Keith slides the bandana up his forehead and blinks his eyes open.

The glare of street lights above them hits his eyes first. Once his vision adjusts, he looks around at the familiar surroundings and realizes that the road they’re on is not their usual route. Frowning, Keith leans forward in his seat and turns to Shiro.

“This doesn’t lead to the main parking structure,” he says.

“I know,” Shiro replies. “We’re not going into the park tonight. It’s closing in an hour and probably still overflowing.”

“Yeah, I figured, but—” Keith’s eyes widen as comprehension dawns on him. Shiro had packed enough luggage for two nights’ stay and the path they’re continuing on clearly leads towards—

“We’re staying at the hotel?” Keith asks. “But we come here like once a month.”

“It’s your birthday week,” Shiro says simply. “Thought it’d be fun to go the extra mile. Besides, we’ve never slept over at Disneyland, and it’s always been a childhood dream of mine.”

“Kinky,” Keith smirks as Shiro splutters.

“Wow. These are my innocent childhood dreams,” Shiro says with an air of attempting to remain dignified. “Don’t tarnish them.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Keith bites back a laugh. “Don’t tell me you haven’t at least _thought_ about it as an adult.”

“Well _now_ I am,” Shiro frowns. Shaking his head, he adds, “It doesn’t matter. We have to get up early tomorrow anyways.”

“Why’s that?” Keith asks.

“Extra magic hour,” Shiro replies. “Free reign the hour before the park opens. Hotel guest perks.”

Keith’s eyes light up. “Nice. We’re going to ride Space Mountain as many times in that hour as we can.”

“However, it does mean going to bed early and getting a good night’s sleep,” Shiro says, giving him a pointed look. “There’s breakfast in bed at 5 AM, room service.”

Keith groans, resigned. “Alright. Noted.”

Shiro smiles and reaches out for his hand again.

“Happy birthdayween,” he says. “I hope this trip will be a worthy celebration.”

Keith relaxes back in his seat and grins.

“Honestly? I can’t wait.”

— * —

“I can’t believe you fucking did that,” Keith growls, pointing an accusing finger at the photo on the screen before them. Underneath the Space Mountain logo, the two of them sit in the front row, Shiro with a shit-eating grin on his face poking a startled Keith, mid-flinch with his hair on end.

Shiro laughs with his arms crossed, looking completely unashamed.

“Considering how you usually have no expression at all in these photos, this is an improvement.” Shiro says. He pulls out his phone and holds it near the screen. “This one’s going on Instagram.”

“No, stop, I forbid you,” Keith pulls on Shiro’s arm with one hand and covers the iPhone camera with his other. “We look stupid.”

“You mean _you_ look stupid,” Shiro chuckles, trying his best to push Keith away and get a decent shot.

“You know I hate these kinds of photos anyways,” Keith says through gritted teeth. He continues to do his best to pry the phone away from his boyfriend but Shiro soon takes advantage of his height and holds it high above their heads. “Shiro!”

“Come on, Keith, the photo is about to switch out soon,” he whines. “Just — let me — take a quick one — before it—”

Shiro stops moving, his eyes fixed on the cam screen. With one quick swipe, Keith snatches the phone out of his hand before realizing that something else had drawn Shiro’s attention away. Turning his head, Keith glances at the screen.

A split second passes before their photo disappears and is replaced by another’s, but not before Keith sees what exactly made Shiro pause. Sitting three rows behind them cast in the back shadows and wearing sunglasses, crossed arms, and nonchalant looks, are none other than—

“You found us!”

Lance bursts forth out of nowhere and throws his arms around Shiro and Keith, drawing them in with a smirk on his face.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” he says. “Hey Pidge, get in on this action — it’s for the birthday boy!”

“No thanks,” she replies, walking up to them. “Keith looks happy enough as it is.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Keith scowls as he tries to shove Lance away from him.

“Uh, hanging out at Disneyland?” Lance answers. “What else would we be doing here?”

From behind, Hunk hurries to catch up. Upon seeing Keith and Lance glaring at each other, he drops his head when he reaches them and lets out a groan.

“Aw, I missed the group hug?” he laments.

“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll have more,” Lance says, extending his arm out to wrap around Keith and Shiro again.

“Don’t,” Keith says warningly as he smacks Lance’s hand away. “Why are you stalking us?”

“Wha — how _dare_ you accuse us of such a thing!” Lance exclaims, clutching a hand to his chest. “Can’t three friends innocently hang out at Disneyland on a Saturday?”

“You sat behind us on the ride,” Keith deadpans. “Wearing sunglasses.”

“Excuse you, Pidge and I always wear sunglasses on Space Mountain,” Lance says, crossing his arms. “It’s what the cool kids do. Right, Pidge?”

“It’s what _I_ do,” she clarifies with a haughty expression on her face. “You just copied me.”

“Well, it’s a good idea, okay?” Lance admits. “I’m complimenting you. Imitation is the highest form of flattery.”

“Not coming from you,” Pidge says.

“Okay, seriously,” Keith interrupts as Lance opens his mouth to argue back. “What are you doing here?”

“Ugh, fine,” Lance says. “We wanted to hang out with you guys on your birthday, okay? Is that a crime? Being too good of a friend?”

“Yeah, and we really miss you ever since you guys moved out to LA,” Hunk continues. “It’s been a while, man.”

“We saw each other like a month ago,” Keith points out.

“Yeah,” Hunk says. “That’s a long time.”

“Aw, we really miss you, too,” Shiro says while Keith shakes his head in disagreement, his glower directed mainly at Lance.

“How long have you been following us?” Keith asks.

“We got here about an hour and a half ago and headed straight to Space Mountain to wait for you guys to show up,” Lance says. “We know it’s your favorite ride.”

Keith immediately regrets being such close friends with all of them. Curse them and their familiarity with his Disneyland ways.

“Great,” he grumbles. “I’m so honored.”

“You should be,” Lance returns with a proud smile on his face. “You never could hide the look on your face every time you see there’s almost no line here.”

“Frankly, I’m impressed we didn’t spot you sooner,” Shiro chuckles. “How’d you manage to keep Lance quiet?”

“Honestly?” Hunk grins. “You guys are always like, so into each other, it really wasn’t that hard.”

“What? No, come on, Hunk,” Lance says. “It was totally the sunglasses.”

“Okay, well, ha ha, well played,” Keith says before grabbing Shiro by the arm and attempting to drag him away from the group. “Thanks for coming out. It was great seeing you guys, but Shiro and I have to be on our way now. Maybe we’ll catch you later.”

“Aw, Keith,” Shiro implores, his feet firmly planted in the ground, resisting Keith’s pull. “We should at least hang out with them for a little while today. They came all the way out to see us.”

“You say that like it’s far for them,” Keith scowls.

“You know what I mean,” Shiro says pointedly. “It’s about the time and effort.”

“Yeah, man!” Lance backs up at once. “We gave up our whole Saturday to spend time with you.”

“It’s Disneyland,” Keith continues to glare at them. “It’s not a place you ‘give up your Saturday for.’”

“It looks like they really want to be part of your birthday celebration,” Shiro nudges Keith’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.”

“Pleeeeease?” Hunk asks, clasping his hands together in prayer position.

“I don’t know,” Keith looks away, arms crossed. Lance pokes him in the shoulder, hoping to provoke a response — although if he’s looking for a positive one, Keith doesn't know why he even bothers.

“Look, can we just stop wasting time and decide where to go next?” Pidge says. “I vote Indie.”

Keith struggles to fight back a smile. He refuses to give them the satisfaction of knowing he agrees with the idea because Indiana Jones is exactly where he’d wanted to go afterwards.

“Ugh. Fine,” he concedes, turning away to hide his grin. “But all three of you owe me a Dole Whip — each.”

— * —

As much as Keith hates to admit it, hanging out with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge at the theme park always enhances their Disneyland trips. After moving on from Space Mountain, they are able to catch up and laugh together while in line for Indiana Jones, a Dole Whip in each hand.

And besides, Indiana Jones is always better with a bigger group — minus the fact that Lance had pushed past Keith when they were getting into the front row in order to claim the driver’s seat for himself. They had put up a good wrestling match before the ride started until a cast member came by to check their seatbelts and ordered them to sit down or otherwise risk leaving the attraction. Shiro had sighed and shook his head. Keith didn’t blame him. Last time, they were all yelled at in Pirates of the Caribbean when Lance and Keith had started a splashing war.

But despite all of that, Keith knows that fun group dynamics is ultimately what makes a Disney day more fun.

After going through Thunder Mountain and Haunted Mansion, however, Hunk declares at 2 p.m. that it’s time for lunch, reminding Keith instantly why going to Disneyland in bigger groups sucks.

“We’re going to Earl’s right?” Hunk asks. “No disputes about that?”

“Only the weak eat a full meal in the middle of the day at Disneyland,” Pidge says. “We can’t spend more money and lose more time. I tell you guys this every time and you still don’t bring your own lunches.”

“We’ve been through this,” Lance chimes in. “I don’t want my food to get soggy.”

Keith, who had been hoping to share a more intimate meal with Shiro to begin with, merely groans.

“How about let’s split up for lunch?” he suggests, meeting Shiro’s eye with a quick glance. “I don’t want Earl’s today.”

“What? But you always want Earl’s,” Hunk frowns.

“Not always,” Keith lies.

“Okay, it’s your birthday,” Hunk concedes. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I don’t — I just want—” Keith looks to Shiro, who shrugs back unhelpfully. “I — I don’t know yet.”

“Well, the more we argue, the more time we’re wasting,” Pidge says, looking at her watch. “I still really want to go on Peter Pan.”

“Hard same,” Lance agrees. “It’s been a while since we’ve been on it.”

“Ugh, let’s not. The line is always so long,” Hunk groans. “I vote Star Tours next.”

“Okay, but what about food?” Lance prompts. “If Keith doesn’t want Earl’s, what other options are there?”

“Earl’s is the cheapest,” Pidge frowns. “I refuse to spend extra money on expensive Disney food.”

“Okay, fine!” Keith yells. “Let’s just — start walking towards the exit and decide on the way.”

By moving them along now, Keith’s hoping he can lose them last minute by deciding to go somewhere else in Downtown Disney on the way to Earl of Sandwich.

As they walk, Shiro reaches down to grab his hand and squeezes reassuringly. Despite himself, Keith looks up at him and smiles.

On the way out towards Main Street, Shiro stops them by the classic Halloween pumpkin decoration in front of the flagpole and Keith feels his stomach drop. He knows what’s coming next.

“We should take a picture here,” Shiro suggests to him while the rest of the group gathers around the pumpkin.

“But Shiro,” Keith whines. “We only ever see this pumpkin like, every single year.”

“Aw, Keith,” Shiro pouts, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders and drawing him to his chest. “But there’s really nice lighting today and we’re here for your birthday. It’s a special occasion.”

Keith knows he can’t say no once Shiro looks at him like that.

“Fine,” he says with a loud exhale. Turning to Lance, he adds, “Since you all decided to crash our date, you might as well make yourselves useful.”

“Crash?” Lance echoes back. “That language is a bit harsh in this context, don’t you—”

He cuts off at a glare from Keith.

“Okay, okay,” Lance says, hands up. “We’ll take your photos.”

He lets Shiro lead him towards the front of the pumpkin display as Shiro hands off his iPhone to Lance. In spite of his current grumpy mood, when Shiro pulls Keith in until he’s pressed against Shiro’s chest, Keith can’t help but smile genuinely as Lance holds the camera up before them.

“Alright, one, two—”

They stand still for a few seconds, waiting. Knowing Lance, he’s probably planning to take several photos at once so they have plenty to choose from. But after five more seconds of Lance staying frozen to the spot, Keith lets his smile fall and he begins to grow impatient.

“Uh, Lance?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “Did you take it yet?”

Lance doesn’t respond. Keith feels dread flood his stomach as he observes the expression on Lance’s face. Lips tightening and brows raising, Lance continues to stare at Shiro’s phone, his eyes steadily filling with mirth.

There’s way too much glee in Lance’s face. That can only mean bad news.

“What?” Keith prompts, frowning. “What happened?”

The blood drains from Keith’s face completely as Lance covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

This can’t be good.

“Shiro, please tell me what this is,” Lance asks, his voice cracking from withheld laughter. He turns Shiro’s phone around towards them and points at the preview of the “Last Photo Taken” in the bottom left corner.

Keith feels his face heat up at once.

“Give me that!”

He makes an immediate grab at the phone but Lance pulls it out of his reach, still grinning from ear to ear and Keith wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Lance’s face with his fist.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Hunk asks, rushing up to get a good look at Shiro’s phone. Pidge follows eagerly behind.

There in the preview corner is a small icon of Keith sitting on the bed in their hotel room from this morning, completely shirtless and waving his arms up in a failed attempt to stop Shiro from taking the photo.

“Ohhh — oh my god, Keith,” Hunk simpers, his eyes watering. “This is the cutest photo of you I’ve ever seen. Zoom in, Lance!”

“I can’t, I don’t have Shiro’s password,” Lance explains. Keith makes another swipe for the phone but Lance backs away once again, his arm extended as far away from Keith as possible.

“Oh, here, let me unlock it for you,” Shiro says with a light chuckle. Keith whips around to face him with widened eyes, his jaw dropping at the cheerful smile on Shiro’s face.

Betrayal. Pure and utter betrayal.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith says, aghast. “Don’t you dare.”

A pair of strong arms suddenly wraps around Keith, squeezing tight.

“I’ve got Keith,” Hunk’s voice says from behind his ear. “Go ahead.”

Keith kicks and wriggles against Hunk but the latter is far too strong. Free from Keith’s reaching arms, Lance brings the phone up to Shiro, who with one thumb, touches the home button and unlocks the album.

Keith continues to wrestle in Hunk’s arms as Lance and Pidge zoom in on the photo.

“Stop looking!” he yells. “It’s an invasion of privacy!”

“Uh, the owner of this phone just unlocked it for us, so I think you’ll find that you’re wrong there,” Pidge points out with a suppressed giggle as Hunk cranes his neck for a closer look as well.

“Aw, this is _so_ cute,” Lance gushes. “There’s crumbs all over your face.”

“I was eating pie!” Keith defends. Raising his leg high, he stomps down hard on Hunk’s foot. The sudden pressure causes Hunk to yelp and release him, jumping back and holding his toe in his hands. Keith rushes forward and snatches the phone out of Lance’s hands.

“I hate all of you,” he says as he stuffs Shiro’s phone in his pocket and holds it there away from prying eyes. “I knew it was bad idea to let you guys crash our Disney date.”

“Aw, come on, Keith,” Lance laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. “Admit you love us.”

“I don’t,” he says bitingly. “ _I thought we were supposed to be getting lunch right now._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro chides in an attempt to bring peace back to the group, though Keith notices he’s still trying not to laugh. “Let’s get lunch. But Lance, take a real picture of us before we go.”

“With _my_ phone,” Keith adds as he hands over his Samsung Galaxy, which he knows with certainty is devoid of any embarrassing pictures.

After taking a few snapshots, the group continues on the path towards the exit. With Lance, Hunk, and Pidge a few steps ahead of them, Keith decides it’s safe enough to hand Shiro’s phone back to him. He makes sure to keep his expression angry and Shiro loses no time in noticing this.

“You’re not actually mad at me, are you?” he frowns, looking concerned.

Keith sniffs and holds his head up high. He can’t dignify that with an answer.

“Tell you what,” Shiro says, wrapping an arm around Keith. “I’ll get you some Mickey beignets for dessert to make it up to you.”

Keith turns his head in the other direction and says nothing.

“ _And_ ,” Shiro continues, pulling him even closer so that he can whisper in Keith’s ear. “I’ll make our last night at the Disney hotel the most Extra Magic Hours you’ve ever had within Disneyland bounds.”

Keith’s lips twitch as he tries hard not to smile.

“Mmm,” Keith hums, drawing it out. Tilting his chin up, he pulls Shiro’s head towards him and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

Shiro gives him a questioning look as Keith grins back up at him.

“Deal.”

His birthdayween is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Now there's more [art](http://everynoteisajoy.tumblr.com/post/167578042866/based-on-a-scene-from-flusteredkeith-s-extra)!
> 
> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith)! Scream with me about Disneyland too.
> 
> If you liked this work, check out some of my other recent fics!
> 
> [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385476): Keith-centric Sheith fic; a bit of a character study on Keith's thought process in the duration of S4 events. 
> 
> [you'll never wait so long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459867): Sheith college AU where Shiro plans a surprise birthday party for Keith.
> 
> [tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677323): Sheith, multichapter, Edge of Tomorrow AU (aka military sci-fi meets groundhog's day) - written for the Voltron Big Bang.
> 
> [the temperature's rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro and Keith get locked up in a closet after losing a drinking game.


End file.
